Harry Potter the Goblet of Oddity
by Edsonetruelove
Summary: This is my brother's story: Thing's are terribly different in my version of Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts. A turn for the better or worse? PLEASE R&R!


Trains and worms

This is Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire, except everyone has something odd about him or her…

Ron: Loves worms and constantly tries to become one

Hermione: Breaks out into laughter most of the time when someone says something starting with a vowel. Is overly exited.

Harry: Is all-mighty and powerful

Draco: Wants to marry anything that says "well"

Mrs. Weasley: Adds humongous amounts of salt to everything

Mr. Weasley: Doesn't know how to breathe

Ginny: Addicted to fire

Fred & George: Are very clumsy with anything

More will be added…

Harry Potter woke up in his small bed at number four on Privet Drive. Today was the day he would fly to the burrow using his special powers. He got dressed, made Hedwig fly out the window and start ahead of him, and grabbed his trunk. He threw his fist through the window, and a shatter noise woke the Dursleys up. Harry jumped out the window, and started flying, screaming "Remember the Alamo!" He flew for an entire day until he crashed into a pile of mud at the burrow. Ron ran out of the burrow, bellowing greetings to Harry. "A worm!" Screamed Ron. "Give it to me!" Ron grabbed the worm and snuggled it close to his face. Hermione walked out behind him. "Hermione!" Harry said. "It-" Here, Hermione giggled feebly. "Good to see you, and" Hermione fell to the ground, howling with laughter. "Ron."

Draco walked out of a mound of dirt behind Harry. "Malfoy," Harry spat. "Well, what ar-" "Will you MARRY me?" Draco said hopefully. "Uhhh…No." Just then, Hedwig's cage smashed into the back of Harry's head while Draco fell next to Ron, who was marveling at the worm, and Hermione, who was still uncontrollably laughing, and started to cry. Harry walked inside, and found the Hogwarts express parked at a standstill inside.

"Uh…What is the Hogwarts express doing here?" Harry asked a gasping Mr. Weasley, whose wife was adding extremely lethal amounts of salt to his open mouth. "Never mind…" "Mum! We'll help!" The twins said as they ran down the stairs. They grabbed a huge container of salt each, and poured it down their father's throat. They both lost hold, and the salt containers slipped into Mr. Weasley's open mouth. Harry wasted absolutely no time in watching Ginny shove her head into the fireplace, and ran into the Hogwarts express. Ten minutes later, he heard a sobbing Draco pass his compartment. Then, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny opened the compartment door and slid in. "Ron, put down that worm. It's disgusting," Hermione said. "I can't," Commented Ron while Hermione slid down onto the seat. A few minutes later, the snack witch came by. "Anything off the trolley? There is a large assortment of live frogs, (we ran out of chocolate frogs) raw eggs, health bars, and these weird dangly thingies." Harry bought all of the dangly thingies, and four health bars. He shoved a dangly thing in his mouth, watching the look of horror on Ron's face as he noticed a worm was wriggling on it. "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Wormy!" Ron gave a couple of dry sobs and looked down at the floor.

There was a voice coming from everywhere a while later saying, " Put on your robes, we will be arriving in twenty minutes." They obeyed. Soon they were at Hogwarts, and they piled out of the train. "Firs' years, this way!" Shouted a familiar voice. Hagrid paid no attention to them whatsoever as they passed him. Ginny passed them with fire glowing on her hand, but she didn't seem to mind. Then Draco, wiping tears from his eyes (A Slytherin seventh year had refused his offer). They ran to the castle through some rain, and went into the great hall. After the sorting and the song, Dumbledore walked to the front of the great hall, and said quickly, "Hola. Como estas? So, then…I guess I should inform you guys, deres gonna be a tournament, The Tri-Wizard one. Okey dokey, get eatin then…." "Is it me, or has Dumbledore gotten more creepy?" Harry said. Ron nodded, not listening, but watching a worm.

They had transfiguration, and stuff the next day. They were transfiguring peanut butter cups into worms. "AHA!" Shouted Ron as he used the spell on himself, causing him to shrink down to the size of a worm and crawled into a first year Gryffindor's shoe. The days passed by quickly, and soon, it was time to choose the champions for the schools. "Ok, dudes and dudettes," Dumbledore announced one day after dinner. "Da champions are gonna be, like, Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacor, and Cedric Diggory, and Harry Potter. Wait, man, dat aint supposed to happen. Oh well, go in dat door, man." So, they went….

Harry walked into the door, and it led to a dungeon like room. They chatted a bit, and then left, cause Harry had to go. He used the bathroom, and then went into the common room. (Supercalifrigilasticexpealidocious was the password) "Hey, Harry." "Hi", and "Hello, Grand Exalted Master of my Very Soul" were some of the greetings he got from the common room. "Hey, Harry! Over here!" Shouted Hermione, holding a badge. When Harry reached Hermione, she held out a shiny badge, and it hit him in the eye.

It said S.P.E.W. on it. "Harry, Harry, I'm starting a club! It's called Special Pets Eat Worms! It's for the promotion of elfish welfare." "Hermione, that makes no sense." "I was gonna call it Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare, but something in my head said, no way, and so here I am with this shiny badge and an incredibly long run on sentence, with only a couple misplaced commas separating life and death for my worm eating pet!" "Ok…"

The next morning they had Potions, and Harry set off early to get there and get his favorite seat at the back of the room. Hours later, it seemed, Harry set off for lunch. He got an owl saying for him to meet Hagrid at eleven o' clock, and another saying for Harry to be in the common room at midnight. At eleven, Harry set out for Hagrids hut, but saw dragons and ran away, screaming, "I am the king of no pants! Save me, save me!" So, he went back to the common room and saw Sirius's head appear in the fire. "Yo," Sirius began, and he and Harry had a long discussion about if girls were contagious (Don't ask, it's just them…).

I'll update soon! I'm having a lot of trouble thinking up things for the chars to have wrong with them, so if you have any, tell with your review.


End file.
